You Belong With Me, Finn
by Sparky2295
Summary: This is my tribute to Cory Monteith! This one-shot is about Rachel's feelings for Finn around the first season when Quinn finds out she's pregnant! I hope you like it!


**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own the song **_**You Belong With Me**_** By Taylor Swift. (Rachel's POV)**

**You Belong With Me, Finn**

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.**

I sit on your bed, and wait as you speak to Quinn on the phone. She's always so jealous that you hang out with me. Mainly because of Glee Club, but still! I'm not even the slightest threat to her! You said something funny, and now she's all upset. What a drama queen!****

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do.

I know everything about you, without having dated you. Just talking to you, and it makes me feel really good to know that you trust me so much! Usually every Tuesday we hang out at your house to practice Glee music and just to talk.****

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

The next day, I stand at my locker and watch you and Quinn talking really closely to each other. I realize that you are with Quinn, and you seem happy, but you seem the happiest when you're with me, in Glee. I mean we laugh and play everyday in Glee. Singing and laughing with the real friends you have, seems like the best thing for you.****

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?  


From the minute I saw you Finn I knew I loved you. I've stayed quiet about it because I know your heart is with Quinn right now, but I mean can't you just see you're meant to be with me? Quinn complains every time you speak of the Glee Club, and that's all we talk about, and it makes you so incredibly happy!

**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"**

And you've got a smile  
That can light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine—I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

Why are you with Quinn when all she does is put you down and manipulate you? She doesn't make you feel good! Well… Unless it's about making out, but that's not the point! She's not the one you should be with it's me! ME!****

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me.

The next week, I think about you, and your relationship with Quinn. How could you not see how I feel about you? I mean I do hide it pretty well, but come on! You're not as dumb as you look, Finn! You're a smart and talented guy! You need a smart and also talented girl by your side, and it's not Quinn.****

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,

At 3 AM you were at my front door, crying. I let you come up to my bedroom, and you fell onto the floor crying even more. "Finn, what's the matter?" I asked sleepily. "Q—Quinn told me she's… She's pregnant!" You said, crying more. "W—What? I thought you said you guys never slept together?" I asked. "We didn't! But she said it's mine, and it's from this time we were in the hot tub…" You mumbled one of my pillows.

**And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.  
**

"Oh my God, Finn! I'm so sorry!" I say, hugging him. "It's not your fault, Rachel! I should've known!" You say, crying into me. "Finn, let me help you. So how, please, let me help you." I tell him. "There's nothing you can do right now, but I just feel good about telling someone about this…" Finn mumbles.

**Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me?**

"Finn, you don't deserve this! If you didn't have sex with her, than how is she pregnant?" I ask. "I don't know, Rachel! I believe her when she says its mine!" Finn told her. "Please, Finn! It can't be!" I say. "But it is!" He replies. ****

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me.

"Alright, fine. I'm still sorry." I tell him. "It's still not your fault, Rachel. It's mine, I should have been more careful…" Finn tells me. "No, this isn't your fault! It's mine! I should have been with you! Me! Because I love you!" I blurt out.****

You belong with me.

**Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?**

You belong with me. 

"You belong with me, Finn." I tell him. I lean in close and kiss him fiercely. He looks around the room, confused, but kisses me back. Did I take advantage of him? Yes, I did, but it was worth it, because his kisses are just as I imagined. Totally worth it! I hope I get more in the future!


End file.
